


Steve和Bucky的六个圣诞节

by Olivia_Huang



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 09:57:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20133571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivia_Huang/pseuds/Olivia_Huang
Summary: 本来在写七夕贺文的，突然想到的一些东西就写了。我能突然想到真的很难得哈哈哈，平时都是想写东西但是没灵感。中间可能有点点虐，结局是非常美好的HE啦，A4结局不存在的





	Steve和Bucky的六个圣诞节

**Author's Note:**

> 本来在写七夕贺文的，突然想到的一些东西就写了。我能突然想到真的很难得哈哈哈，平时都是想写东西但是没灵感。中间可能有点点虐，结局是非常美好的HE啦，A4结局不存在的

944年12月25日  
Bucky摇着酒杯中晶莹的液体，跌跌撞撞地走向Steve。Steve摸着Bucky的额头，对他说：“你醉了，我带你回去。”Bucky不耐烦地一把扯过Steve的衣领，努力让眼神聚焦，嘴里念叨着：“别⋯别吵⋯⋯今天可是圣诞夜⋯⋯罗杰斯你又不是我老爸⋯⋯”他抬起头，望见一串槲寄生。于是，在咆哮突击队的尖叫喝彩声中，Bucky把自己的嘴唇凑上去，Steve鬼迷心窍一般扶着他的后颈，低下头吻了上去。Bucky勾人的迷离双眼和柔软湿润的嘴唇是Steve对那个圣诞最深的记忆。那个冒着酒气的吻，是他们心里那株小芽的第一次开花。

1945年12月25日  
他们没能过上这个圣诞。Bucky刚装上了金属手臂，躺在冰冷的病床上接受各种试剂的注射。他的爱人正躺在冰冷的北极深海，等待着七十年后的第一缕阳光将他唤醒。

2014年12月25日  
Bucky在遥远的西伯利亚，翻看着他的笔记本。自从上次和那个金发的男人交战之后，他的脑子一直乱七八糟的。他看看日历：12月25日，这一天，好像有什么事情发生过。他努力想要想起来，一些新的记忆碎片涌入脑中，槲寄生，威士忌，雪，金色⋯⋯他大脑一片混乱，靠在窗台上，听着窗外隐隐约约的圣诞颂歌，陷入了深眠。  
Steve和Sam依旧开着昆式在世界各地寻找“冬日战士”的足迹。他看着手机日历里，标红的12月25日。他记得这一天，是他和Bucky从朋友变成恋人的那一天。他扭头对Sam说：“我们一定能找到他，很快。”他的眼神坚毅笃定，想着他和他失而复得的爱人，还有他们的未来。

2016年12月25日  
Steve带着一束白色的小花，把飞机停在了瓦坎达的草坪上。他捧着花，坐在Bucky的冷冻仓前。他望着他失而复得的爱人，望着他冰冻了的面孔。他靠着寒冷的玻璃，仿佛和他的爱人依偎在一起，他给他讲着上个世纪里他们的故事。临走前，他将自己的嘴唇贴上那块冰冷的玻璃，轻声地，就像在他耳边一样地说：“圣诞快乐，Bucky，我真的，很想你。”

2018年12月25日  
Steve以为他再也不会失去Bucky了。然而意外总是不鸣警铃，几个月前，灭霸的一个响指，夺走了他的整个世界，他的爱人在他面前化为尘土。他单膝跪在地上，颤抖的手指触碰着还未散去的灰烬。几个月后的圣诞夜，Steve坐在地板上靠着墙角。这么多天来他一直在复仇者联盟大厦忙碌，为的就是不让自己想起遗失的爱人。圣诞假期的到来却是他噩梦的开始，城市里传来的圣诞颂歌，幸存的人民的祈祷，欢乐的节日气氛⋯⋯这些都让他想起那一个人。  
黑暗的房间里，Bucky坐在Steve旁边。他被困在了灵魂宝石里，他能够看到这个世界里的一切，这个世界里的人却看不到他。他伸手想要拭去Steve的眼泪，手指却直接穿过了他的身体。他俯身，感受着一个不可能完成的拥抱。

2023年12月25日  
清晨，窗外天寒地冻，屋子里壁炉发出吱吱的响声，温暖的红光笼罩了室内。  
Steve单手撑着身子，注视着他失而复得的爱人。Bucky睁开睡意惺忪的双眼，撞上了Steve温柔的目光。Bucky双手拉过Steve的脖子，陷入一个温暖的怀抱。“圣诞快乐，punk.”“Jerk.”他们相视一笑，沉浸在难得的安宁中。  
Steve和Bucky裹紧了被子，拿过床头的一些明信片，有Tony一家三口在小木屋前和雪人的合照，有Natasha小姨和Clint一家一起享受平安夜大餐的合照，还有Thor的仙宫快递，他和银河护卫队正在寻找2012宇宙逃跑的Loki。他们笑着，似乎一切都在变好  
圣诞节的第一片雪花落下了，他们还有很长很长的未来。


End file.
